Entraînement et passion
by Magiquement
Summary: Hermione Granger s'entraîne tous les soirs au combat dans la salle surdemande avec le professeur Snape. A force de toujours chercher à être la meilleure, les deux protagonistes se retrouvent dans une position... Agréable. Surprise, question, acharnement, passion. SS/HG LEMON


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me revoici avec un nouveau one-shot Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger!**

 **Hier soir j'ai regardé "Vampire Academy" (que j'ai adoré) et je m'en suis largement inspiré pour écrire ce one-shot!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe...**

\- Encore !

Hermione Granger, élève de Gryffondor, meilleure élève de sa génération et membre de l'ordre du Phoenix en redemandait encore. Tous les soirs, elle s'entraînait à se battre avec l'aide, la force et l'obstination de son mentor qui n'était personne d'autre que son professeur de potion, le redoutable Severus Snape. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que chaque soir, les deux protagonistes se retrouvaient dans la salle surdemande (qui se métamorphosait en scène de bataille). Une sorte de respect mutuel s'était créé entre eux... Il respectait sa soif de connaissances, elle respectait son caractère difficile.

La jeune fille se releva avec difficultés après avoir reçu de pleins fouet un sort d'attaque de son professeur. Celui-ci, devant l'obstination de son apprenti, leva un sourcil perplexe.

-Miss Granger… Cela fait quatre heures que nous nous entraînons, vous avez besoin de repos.

-Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle, j'ai besoin d'entraînement, je ne suis pas encore prête à combattre des Mangemorts.

-Poudlard ne s'est pas construit en un jour. Je refuse de devoir vous ramenez inconsciente à votre tour.

-Une dernière fois professeur, s'il vous plaît.

Severus Snape soupira et acquiesça.

-Tenez-vous prête et concentrez-vous, miss.

Hermione et son professeur se mirent en position d'attaque. L'objectif de la jeune gryffondor était d'arriver à attaquer son professeur sans que celui-ci ne puisse se défendre. Mais la tâche s'avérait être très compliquée étant donné que l'enseignant était d'un niveau hors pair : il avait la rigueur du maître des potions, l'impassibilité de son rôle d'espion, et la force de son côté mangemort. En bref, Severus Snape était un excellent duelliste, et la jeune fille n'avait jamais pu l'attaquer. Même quand la gryffondor l'attaquait par surprise, il se défendait. Depuis la première fois, la rouge et or n'aspirait qu'à le battre. La jeune fille lança un experlliamus qu'il contra sans difficulté, elle envoya un stupéfix, aux grands mots, les grands remèdes. Le maître des potions, surpris par cette initiative, ne réfléchit pas et le renvoya à l'expéditeur. Hermione reçut le sort de plein fouet et se fit ejecter quelques mètres plus loin, stupéfixiée.

-Hermione !

Severus Snape courut jusqu'à elle et releva sa tête.

-Enervate, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux doucement et en rencontra deux onyx noirs. Un regard brûlant qui la fit frissonner.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il calmement, une pointe d'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

-Ca va, je crois.

La jeune fille se releva avec l'aide de son enseignant.

-Bien, je pense qu'il serait maintenant temps pour vous de retourner dans votre tour, à moins que vous ne vouliez encore une fois prouver à toute la communauté sorcière vos pulsions suicidaires, lâcha-t-il froidement.

La jeune fille avait remarqué le changement soudain de ton. Quelques secondes avant, il la regardait d'une façon étrange et maintenant il la traitait froidement. Le maître des cachots lui tourna le dos, ramassant ses capes.

\- Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom.

Le Serpentard arrêta ses mouvements et lâcha sans se retourner.

-Grossière erreur, le coup de l'inquiétude dirons-nous.

La jeune fille se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver devant lui.

-Pourquoi continuez-vous de vous cacher ? Pourquoi mettre de côté votre humanité ? Pourquoi me repousser ?

\- Il y a beaucoup trop de questions, comme à votre habitude, miss-je-sais-tout.

La veille, sous le coup de la fatigue Hermione avait embrasser Severus, d'abord timidement, puis le baiser avait pris de l'ampleur. Jusqu'au point où ils s'étaient retrouvés torse-nu, se découvrant l'un l'autre. Puis minuit avait sonné et le charme s'était rompu. Severus avait remis son masque d'impassibilité et avait repoussé doucement Hermione qui avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce moment, le jugeant comme une erreur commise sous l'emprise de la fatigue.

Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ne pensant qu'à ce baiser, cet échange et ses yeux. Elle en voulait plus, toujours et encore.

De son côté, Severus n'avait que fait de penser à cette gryffondor aux courbes parfaites appelant à la luxure. Il s'était toujours interdit de toucher à une élève, et le voilà qui espérait pouvoir faire bien plus que la toucher. Il voulait la posséder, la faire sienne.

Hermione avait ce regard, celui qui aurait pu faire chavirer le monde entier. Alors sans le brusquer, la jeune fille avança vers son professeur stoïque. Elle avançait d'un pas lent, félin… érotique. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette de sa main droite, tout comme son professeur la tenait aussi. La rouge et or posa sa main sur le buste et approcha son visage tout près de celui de son professeur qui avait bloqué sa respiration. Au moment où leurs lèvres auraient pu se toucher, Hermione lança d'une voix forte :

\- Experlliamus !

Severus, prit par surprise se retrouva propulsé plus loin. Il se redressa à folle allure et un duel hors pair s'engagea entre les deux personnages. L'un voulant montrer à l'autre sa puissance et son désir de dominance. Les sorts fusaient et devenaient plus dangereux les uns que les autres, mais pris par l'émotion, ils les contraient sans difficultés. Chaque sort les rapprochait. Jusqu'au moment où ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Une seconde de battement se produisit où personne ne bougea. Puis d'un mouvement brusque, ils se capturèrent les lèvres. Hermione plaça aussitôt ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes et doux de son professeur tandis que celui-ci les plaçait sur les hanches développées de la jeune fille. Il la souleva d'un coup et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et s'attaqua à sa douce gorge. La rouge et or ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement elle était parcourue de sensations diverses et variées. Severus releva sa tête, et devant la vision des lèvres rougies par les baisers, des yeux dilatés du désir, Snap ne put que recommencer ses assauts et s'attaquer aux seins de sa belle. Son érection devenait plus que douloureuse et d'un sort informulé il les déshabilla tous les deux. Minuit sonna. Severus arrêta ses baisers et regarda dans les yeux la jeune femme. La veille à ce moment précis, le charme avait été rompu. Mais cette fois, ça ne serait pas pareil. Hermione l'embrassa, d'abord délicatement car elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, puis elle l'approfondit en quémandant l'accès de sa bouche. Severus reprit ses ardeurs et le combat fougueux reprit. L'assaut de Severus sur les seins augmenta, il laissa une trainée humide partant des seins, puis sur le ventre bronzé, jusqu'au nombril où il mima l'acte jusqu'à arriver au mont vénus de la demoiselle. Il souffla légèrement dessus, ce qui donna des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de la gryffondor. Il commença à lécher et à suçoter son petit bouton de chair. Après l'avoir torturé pendant plusieurs minutes, qui sembla durer des heures à Hermione qui avait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Severus …. Murmura-t-elle

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche plus que rouge de son élève l'excita d'autant plus.

\- Que veux-tu sorcière ?

\- Viens… implora-t-elle

S'en fut trop pour Severus qui abandonna toute sa retenue, il plaça sa verge plus que tendue et la pénétra doucement. Lorsqu'il rencontra l'hymen de la jeune fille, il la pénétra d'un coup sec et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. Il embrassa chacune des larmes de la gryffondor et stimula son clitoris pour faire passer la douleur. La jeune fille remua des hanches pour signaler son envie d'accélérer la cadence. Severus comprit le message et reprit ses assauts, augmentant la vitesse de ses coups de reins. Son pénis rentrait et sortait à une vitesse folle de la rouge et or. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête et criait son plaisir. Quand Severus sentit son élève se contractait autour de sa verge, il donna un dernier coup de rein où il se déversa en elle. Chacun cria le prénom de l'autre dans l'extase. Severus colla son front moite de sueur contre celui de Hermione qui se remettait peu à peu de son orgasme. Le professeur de potion posa doucement son élève à terre. D'un sort il les nettoya et les revêtit. Hermione avait retrouvé ses esprits. Chacun se retrouvait ne sachant quoi faire.

\- Vous avez réussi à m'attaquer sans que je n'ai le temps de me défendre, miss.

\- Etes-vous obligé de nier ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne nie pas.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Si l'attirement n'était pas mutuel, rien de tout ça n'aurait pu se passer… Donc je vous attire…

Severus qui avait pris ses distances, se rapprocha de la jeune fille, qui avait baissé la tête. Il saisit son menton et son visage entre ses mains.

\- Si je m'autorisais à éprouver des sentiments pour vous, je ne pourrais plus protéger Saint Potter… Je serais trop occupé à vouloir vous défendre vous.

La jeune fille avait les yeux qui brillaient devant cet aveu. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit toujours compliqué ? Pourquoi cette guerre l'empêchait-elle encore d'être heureuse ?

J'espère que ça vous a plus, laissé une review pour me donner votre avis.

A bientôt

Magiquement


End file.
